


all I want for christmas (is a little bit of consideration)

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Muggle Reader, non-romantic, severus snape goes ooc (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Summary: You're all alone as the rest of the Slytherins went home to celebrate the holidays. What could go wrong with a little bit of singing and dancing, right?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Slytherin student & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	all I want for christmas (is a little bit of consideration)

During the Christmas holiday, the rest of the Slytherins went home to celebrate their break. As for you, though, you were clad in your muggle-printed pajamas and a pair of woolen socks that kept your soles warm as you wore bunny-slippers.

You woke up late, most likely past 9 in the morning, but you had a good rest. Lounging everywhere from here to there, ocassionally catering after a warm chocolate drink before the fireplace. There were more than a handful of students who stayed from the other Houses, of course, even stopping by to greet and have a small talk with them.

It was a perfect day - snowy, cloudy, cold, peaceful, silent - while the castle provided you enough warmth to feel cozy. You took this as an advantage to revel in your freedom to be as muggle as you could be without having those purebloods - especially Malfoy - giving you dirty looks.

Even the way you dance as you wore the pair of headsets of your Walkman; no one could police the lone mudblood in the herd for dancing funny.

You pranced comically around the common room. Singing off-tune whilst clutching the Walkman near your chin like it was a microphone, " _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need-_ whoop!"

Your hips swung side to side from the blasting music, not even noticing upon Snape's unwarranted intrusion from the portrait hole, arms crossed while your back is at him. You went on singing, huffing and puffing from the combined effort of your _sloppy_ dancing.

Halfway you forgot the lyrics, humming the tune instead with an unwavering vigor and joyfulness. Snape tries to call you gently, not reconsidering the fact that you couldn't hear him because of the headphones.

" _All I want for Christmaaaas..._ "

Snape calls your name in an attempt once again from the momentary silence, only then jumping back when you howled in a tinny voice.

" _-is youuuuuu_ -" you turned around with an outstretched hand in a flourish. Your eyes were as wide as saucers when your line of sight beelined right where the stoic headmaster stood without so much as a twitch. You were rend frozen in place, hand still reaching out, pointing over his way.

When half of your senses crept back into place, you had enough decency to put away your contraption (which, to be fair, should have been disposed of after he barged in while you were oblivious of his presence.)

"Best o' holiday greetings, sir-" you mentally smacked yourself, "Professor..." you cleared your throat, "sir."

"Just here to check if everything's all right."

"Y-yeah, everything alright, Professor. All is well."

"Well, I think that your performance is a tragic case, to say the least. I thought you were in dire need of medical help with all that... _screeching_ of yours."

You had no place to be offended at all. It was true. And if you were, he was going to single you out if you spoke of it.

"Sorry, Professor."

He heaved a sigh, "I'll let you have a free reign for the meantime. Do everything as you will."

You bit the insides of your cheek, "Or?" you said, expecting for some catch, knowing the man before you.

His face marginally contorted into one of his uncharacteristic confusion. Maybe a bit upset that you didn't trust his word. "I mean it. Just..." he vaguely gestures, remotely mimicking your rowdy, loud performance just moments ago, you almost laughed, but you stopped yourself before he changed his mind. "Less singing. You may, but _quieter._ "

Wait, is this a free pass? A Christmas gift? Some kind of muggle immunity?

"Really?" you iterated with the same tone. He rolls his eyes, and you went on, "As in?"

"Yes, you annoying mutt."

He waves in a single motion as he left the portrait hole wordlessly.

You greeted him a merry season before he completely left out of the earshot. Not even expecting anything from him, though he took you in a surprise when he reciprocated the gesture. "And I you," though shy with enthusiasm. 

You smiled, sighing happily as you muttered, " _Bless your heart, Severus Snape._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought of this. Because, why not?


End file.
